The Strength of Bonds
by Lola's Dream
Summary: A first love is a memorable thing. But what if Edward's and Bella's love is deeper than any teenage ordinary love? Will their love survive the trials and tribulations? Canon ExB story
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I am writing. I haven't written a story in about a year but I plan on making a comeback. I plan on also bringing back my old story "No Matter What" which was inspired by Hades and Persephone story. But let me know if you enjoy this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They say getting pregnant changes a woman. But I'm not a woman. I'm only 17. Legally still considered a minor. I don't even have my driver's license yet and I might be steering a stroller instead.

I held the test in my hands as I just stared at it. I might have been in the bathroom for more than an hour for all I knew. The rain had picked up and the wind blew hard causing the tree to tap against the bathroom window. But my focus was on those two pink lines that I held in my hands.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard thunder clap behind me. I quickly shoved the pregnancy test under the bathroom trash can. I took the box and instructions and ripped it into small pieces. I couldn't leave any evidence of this anywhere. If my parents found out, it would crush them.

I froze as I thought of my parents. Mom and dad would not like this. They have always lectured me about teen pregnancy and safe sex. My heart began to race as my palms began to sweat and shake. I sat on the toilet as I tried to calm myself, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, I heard the door open and close downstairs. I quickly stood up. I'm pretty sure my face was white as a ghost.

"Bella!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I could hear her footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"Shit!" I whispered as I ran to the door and locked it. My lungs practically wanted to burst from my chest.

"Bella I'm home." Mom said through the door. She tried to open it but realized it was locked. "Honey, is everything okay?"

I swallowed as I thought of a lie. "um...yeah! I just started my period and it went through my clothes." I said while taking off my clothes.

"Oh," she replied as I heard her descend the stairs, "Let me know if you need anything."

I started the water and climbed into the tub. I was too shocked to wash myself and I just stood there. Letting the water fall on me.

Looking down at my semi flat stomach, I let my tears fall. _How was I going to tell my parents? Could this mean I'd have to leave school? What would my friends think?_ I held my stomach in my hands and cried harder. _What about Edward? What would he think? Would he leave me?_ The thought of him leaving me made me hyperventilate. I couldn't be without him. _How can I raise a baby by myself when I, myself was a child?_

I stayed on the cold, tile floor as I cried my eyes out. I didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! I have decided to put up the next chapter to this story. I hope you all love it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe we have to start school tomorrow!" Jessica whined as she sat down next to me and put her lower legs into the pool. Angela chuckled as I shook my head at her.

"Jess you are so dramatic," I said as I kicked my legs mindlessly on the chlorine filled water below me. Jess and I were wearing two piece bikinis. Hers was candy pink g-string set while mine was black, white and red with high waist bottoms and a halter top. Jessica's parents only allowed her to wear her bikini within the house and not in public. But that didn't stop her from taking a selfie right next to me for Instagram.

"How many followers do you have Jess?" Angela asked as she was sitting in a blue lounge chair on the other side of the pool. She opted on wearing a black tank top and green boy shorts. She wasn't quite ready to show off her body yet.

"I have exactly three hundred and fifteen followers. I might have some more after this pic!" She giggled while winking at her. I shook my head again as I stood up and quickly dried my legs off.

"I'm going to get a drink. You guys want anything?" I asked. Jess shook her head but Angela nodded. I put on my flip flops and walked through the glass door to enter Jessica's kitchen. I poured Iced Tea into two red plastic cups and looked outside.

Jessica and Angela were my two best friends. We've known each other for so long. Forks was a small town so everyone knew everybody. We have been with each other through everything. Jess's multiple relationships and heartbreaks. My parents' separation. We were even there when Angela discovered she was pregnant and gave birth to her daughter, Charlotte, a week after school ended this past June. I made my way back outside and handed Angela her drink.

"Oh Bella..." Jess squealed as she saw me, "I heard there are some new kids starting school with us this year." She wiggled her eyebrowsat me and laughed. I kicked some water in her direction and she shrieked away from me.

"Oh c'mon Bella, you haven't had a boyfriend in forever. Maybe you'll get some too." She joked and laughed even harder.

"She's not wrong Bella." Angela chimed in. "It wouldn't hurt to have a guy once in awhile."

"I've had boyfriends." I defended myself.

"Going out with Keven Faser for two weeks in eighth grade does not count!" Jess yelled.

"I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly happy by myself." I said and then dived into the pool to cool off my heated skin but to also hide my blush. I popped back up to the surface just to notice that I had accidentally splashed Jess in the process. She made no sound as she stared at the glistening phone in her hands.

"You bitch!" She screamed as she placed the phone right next to her and kicked water my way. I splashed back at her thus beginning a water war. "You are so lucky my phone is waterproof or else I'd whoop your ass!"

Angela was laughing so hard at us that me and Jess decided to wet her instead. She screamed and jumped into the pool to join in our war.

* * *

Around 7:45 Angela dropped me off home. Both my mom's Nissan pathfinder and my dad's police cruiser were sitting in the driveway. I walked in to find my parents sitting in the living room watching some movie on the TV.

"Hey mom and dad." I said while giving them one armed hugs from behind the couch, trying not to distract them from the movie.

"Hey baby. How was it hanging out at Jess's house?" My mom asked while turning towards me. My father's eyes stayed glued to the screen but I knew he was listening.

"It was good. We just hung out by the pool til her mom came home from work. Angela dropped me off." I replied while checking the fridge for dinner. I noticed an aluminum tray covered in foil. I guess it was lasagna for dinner. "I'm going to take a shower and then eat."

I walked up the carpeted stairs and entered the first door to my right. My room wasn't big but it wasn't too small either. I had a full-sized bed covered with a black and white polka dot quilt. A white wooden dresser rested by my window. I was even able to fit a black desk off the edge of the bed. My walls were covered in lavender paint and my closet was right by my bedroom door. I was a tad small but it fit all of my clothes.

I took a quick shower and then joined my parents downstairs. I settled in the recliner near the love seat where my parents lounged on. I didn't know what my parents were watching but I watched it while I ate my food.

I glanced at my parents as I ate. We have been through a lot as a family. My parents were high school sweethearts who accidentally got pregnant at 18 years old. They married right after they found out. They quickly moved in together and found jobs. They struggled even after I was born but stayed together. However, when I turned eleven the fighting was nonstop. They argued all day and night and over everything. It got to the point to where my dad left the house and got an apartment across town. I so hard when he left. My felt as if she couldn't pursue her goals and my father felt as if he was under too much pressure. For a year, i was shuffled back and forth from both places and I hated it. However, they decided to try marriage counseling and reconciled six months later. My mother went to community college and received her real estate license while my father became a detective for the Forks Police Station. They still fight every now and then but it is a lot calmer than before. I was so happy to see my parents get back together. When they separated my world was turned upside down. I became depressed and even blamed myself for the separation. I felt as though that if my parents didn't have me then they could have fulfilled their dreams and be happy. They tried to reassure me that wasn't the case. Even though I still have my doubts I'm just happy that my family is in a better place.

"Want me to wash your plate Bella?" My mom asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I blinked and handed her my plate. The credits were on the screen as my father stretched from the couch.

"You still want to go to the DMV tomorrow after work Bells?" My father asked as he stayed on his spot.

"Yeah dad. If its no problem with you."

He snorted as he kissed my forehead. "Don't sweat it Bells. It's about time you got your permit." He said as we said our good nights and I went to my room.

It was only ten o'clock so i set my alarm and snuggled in bed with my laptop. I went on Netflix and decided to binge watch on 'The Flash' when I received a text. I realized quickly that it was from Jess.

 **Cant wait 4 skool 2morrow! Yay!**

 **JK but seriously, I cannot wait 2 see how hot the new kids r.**

 **If you dont want them Bella then I might have some**

 **new boyfriends this year 3**

I rolled my eyes and then sent her a quick emoji saying good luck. I then turned off my phone and watched Netflix for a couple hours and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope it was a good chapter. Leave me your thoughts.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying your week. I still have time to post a chapter or two a week before I start my new job. Hope you all are enjoying your summer and your days are full of happiness and joyful memories.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of the alarm roused me from my sleep. It was exactly six o'clock when I hot the button and I unwillingly pulled back the covers. I went into the shower and then returned to the room to get dressed. As I passed my full-sized mirror I couldn't help but examine my features. I had brown, owl-like eyes with a small nose and big lips. My skin was similar to an apricot and I was about a size six or seven depending on the day. I didn't think I was ugly but I wasn't gorgeous either. The sound of my parents bedroom door brought me out out of my thoughts and I turned to get dressed. I brushed my hair out and put some leave-in strawberry scented conditioner in my hair and left it loose. I wore a knee-length floral summer dress with a light jean jacket with nude flats. I sprayed some perfume on me and put on some chap stick. I wasn't a fan of make-up so I hardly wore any. I grabbed my black knapsack off my desk and went downstairs.

I found my mother standing by the sink sipping on a cup of coffee while my dad ate oatmeal at the table. I poured myself a bowl of cereal as my poured a second cup and gathered her things.

"How many houses are you selling today?" I asked.

"I'm lucky if I even sell one!" She barked as she searched for her keys. My dad, not even stopping to eat, grabbed her keys by his coffee cup and handed them to her. I shook my head as a horn sounded outside.

"That's Angela." I said as I rose from the table and placed my bowl in the sink. I kissed both parents goodbye and walked out the door.

"Pass your test!" They both yelled as I walked down the porch steps.

I walked across the yard and climbed into Angela's silver buggy. As I put on my seat belt I glanced in the backseat and was faced with an empty car seat. "No Charlotte?" I asked as she started driving.

"I dropped her off at daycare before I picked you up." She replied as she glanced my way but kept her focus on the road.

"How's Ben doing?" It has been awhile since I last saw him. Angela and her boyfriend Ben both worked jobs to provide for Charlotte. Ben graduated a week before their daughter was born and was quickly hired at the Forks Steel Mill. He always worked sixty hours a week while Angela worked part-time at Fast-N-GO Burger.

"He's good. He's getting promoted soon. Instead of working the line he'll be inspecting machines now. It'll only be a couple dollar raise but he'll be working a lot less hours. He even said that if all goes well I might even be able to quit my job." She smiled.

"That's great!" I said honestly. They both worked so hard and could use a little rest since Charlotte was still a newborn.

"I need it. I hate my job and Ben really wants me to graduate too." She said as we pulled up into the student parking lot. As we approached the school building I noticed her outfit. She wore a green tunic with dark blue capris and brown flats.

"You look nice Ang." I whispered as she rolled her eyes. Angela got along so well because we hated attention. We were wallflowers. in a sense.

We walked into the main office to get our schedules. One would think that with the advancement in technology that the school would just email our schedules to us but I guess mine was still backwards. We still had to pickup paper copies. As I got mine Angela compared mine and hers.

 **First Period-Trigonometry**

 **Second Period-U.S. History**

 **Third Period-Gym/Health**

 **Fourth Period-English**

 **Fifth Period-Lunch/Study Hall**

 **Sixth Period-Environmental Science**

 **Seventh Period-Spanish**

"Awe, we only have history and lunch together." Angela frowned as she looked between our schedules again.

"I know. I wonder what Jess's looks like? Who will she copy of off in math if we are not there?" I asked Angela rolled her eyes. we went our separate ways as I went to look for my locker. I noticed it was on the other side of the school but it was very close to my homeroom class. I opened the small metal door and placed a binder and a couple notebooks inside. But just as I was about to close the locker I felt my heartbeat speed up and my stomach flutter. I blinked rapidly as I held my palms against the lockers to try and steady myself. I glanced around me, hoping that I wasn't causing a scene but was relieved when no one payed attention. But the feeling didn't go away. I slammed the locker closed and started to move towards my homeroom door. However, as soon as I took one step towards the classroom my gut almost pulled me back. It felt as if there was a rope wrapped around my stomach and was pulling me in the opposite direction. I was debating whether to go back to my locker or not when the first bell rang. Not wanting to make a bad reputation of the first day of school I pushed my feet to the classroom and quickly sat in the first empty seat I found just as the second bell sounded.

I hardly remembered what happened during trigonometry and history. I don't remembered what was said or done during class. The pounding in my heart and my fluttering stomach was all that I thought about. It didn't lessen but become worse as time passed. When i got to gym class i was to sit out on class by saying I was on my period and having terrible cramps. Mr. Bryce quickly excused me just by looking at me. I just sat on the bleachers trying to get a grip of myself. Once class was over I quickly went to English and sat in the back. I felt my heart pound harder. Not even ten minutes into the lesson I couldn't take it anymore and asked to be excused to the bathroom. I practically ran to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Once I dried my face off with a paper towel I looked at myself in the mirror. I was extremely pale. I took a couple deep breaths and walked back to class.

On my way back to my seat I noticed an unfamiliar face sitting next to me. Since Forks was a small town it was easy to spot familiar faces. She must have been one of the students. She had long, golden hair with high cheek bones and a straight nose that women get plastic surgery for. She had blue eyes and a blemish free face. She could have been a model. She stared bored out the winder but her looked my way. Her face was expressionless but not mean. She looked at me til I reached my seat and then turned her attention back to the window. I wanted to smile or say hello to her but my heart and stomach kept my focus.

As soon as the bell rang I jumped from my seat and walked quickly towards the nurses station. I could have been having a heart attack for all I knew. As I was passing the library my heart beat calmed a bit. Seeing that nobody was inside I opened the doors and walked inside. I waved to Mrs. Davis the Librarian and looked around the room. Only three students were scattered around the tables so I walked towards the book aisles and stopped in the middle of the fiction shelves. M heart did calm a bit but it didn't stop pounding. I covered my face with my hands and leaned my elbows against one of the shelves. What I didn't notice was that my elbows had knocked off almost half the shelf. I could feel my face sting with blush as I dropped to my knees and gathered the books in my arms.

As I was picking up the books I noticed a pair of red converses appear in front of me and a pair of pale hands reaching for the books as well.

"Thank you I'm so clumsy." I said feeling so embarrassed.

"That's okay. Everyone had their moments." A deep, masculine voice said.

 _I'm like this everyday._ I wanted to reply back but once I stood and lifted my head to see his face I couldn't speak.

He was a whole foot or so taller than me and was lean. He had messy reddish-brown hair and eyes the color of green wore a red and blue plaid shirt with dark blue jeans. What i wasn't expecting was for the pounding in my chest to speed up but I didn't feel as if I was going to pass out but instead i felt light as if I was flying. He smiled at me and I felt as if I was flying even higher. "My name is Edward Mason. I'm the new kid."

I smiled back at him as I took a semi-deep breath. "I-I'm Isabella Swan. Well Bella. I like to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **I hate to end it here just when they met too but I hope you really liked it. Til next time!**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! So I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I will be starting my new job this Monday! It is every college graduate's dream to find a job after college and I'm so happy that I was able to find my dream job with good pay just a couple months after I graduated. However, because my job hours from from 9-5 it will be a little harder to post chapters constantly. But I will not let me stop posting new chapters at least weekly. But I hope you are all having a wonderful week and even better summer.**

 **P.S. and to all my fellow college graduates, I wish you all luck on your job hunting journey! Don't give up and keep pursuing the hunt! It'll be worth it in the end!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

He smiled a bit wider and stared into my eyes. "Isabella. That's a pretty name."

I could feel my cheeks burn but my eyes refused to look away from his. "I like your name too. It's ...classic."

He scrunched his eyebrows together and started laughing really hard. I was confused as to why he was laughing at first but as I thought over what I said I wanted to smack myself. _Classic? What is he...a car?_

Once his laughter died down a bit he explained that he never heard his name described like that before. I wanted to walk away after embarrassing myself but his laugh had me in a trance.

"Please let me help you with these books." He said as he bent over to pick up even more books. I grabbed a couple more myself and placed them back on the shelves, making sure they were placed in proper order too. I don't know why but I loved putting things in place and my friends always complained when I noticed books out of order. I was afraid Edward would be peeved with me taking my time to put the books in order but he just stood there calmly waiting for me to finish.

When it was down to the last I grabbed the book from his palms as our skin made contact. But once our fingers touched a spark of electricity shot between us and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I looked at Edward and I'm almost certain that his face was similar to mine. I could feel my breathing speed up as so did my heart again. I felt a fluttering feeling grow in my chest and spread throughout my body. I couldn't look away from his eyes and I didn't want too. I began to feel the pull again but this time I didn't fight it as my feet automatically began stepping towards him. His hands reached for me and lightly grabbed my shoulders. I softly placed my hands on his chest. My right palm resting directly over his heart. I could feel how fast his heart was beating, very similar to mine. I could feel his breath on my face as our faces drew closer. Something deep inside me screamed to kiss him. I could feel his hand touch my cheek as a whimper escaped my throat. His eyes began to close as our noses touch and i couldn't help but close my as well. And then...

The bell rang. Hearing the loud, buzzing sound made me open my eyes and my brain wake up. Edward's eyes opened instantly as well as I pushed myself back from his embraced. _What am I doing? Oh my gosh was I just about to kiss him?_

 _"_ I-I'm sorry!" I shrieked as I grabbed my knapsack from the ground and moved by him."We are gonna be late for class! Bye!" I purposely avoided his eyes as I'm sure my face looked like a tomato.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edward yell behind me but I refused to look at, even if my heart was beating erratically in my chest. I was too ashamed and embarrassed to look at his face.

 _He probably thinks I'm a slut who goes around kissing random guys! What is wrong with me? I'm not being myself._

I practically ran to my science class and sat at the only empty table in the back of the class. Once I sat in the old chair the second bell rang. I refused to look at anyone even as Mr. Banner began talking. I was too busy trying to calm my racing heart. It was beating out of control again. _Maybe I should go to the nurse. I could be having a heart attack._

I placed my bag back on my shoulder and I raised my hand. Mr. Banner nodded his head at me and i took a deep breath but the classroom door opened with Edward holding the knob. I could see he was breathing hard himself and his eyes were frantic but he changed his face as soon as he looked at Mr. Banner.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sir. I'm new here and I got lost." His beautiful voice sounded as he approached Mr. Banner and handed him a yellow paper that he signed quickly and motioned for him to take a seat.

I could see most of the girls in the classroom quickly sit up in their seats and one girl even fixed her bra under her shirt. However, he was looking at anyone in particular as he slowly moved down the aisles looking for an empty seat. My breath got stuck in my throat once he saw me. A smile flashed on his face as he moved a little faster my way. I looked beside me and realized I had the only open seat left. He sat on the chair next to me and placed his bag next to mine.

"Hi" He whispered to me and I smiled back at him. The oddest thing happened. My heart beat quickly went back to its normal rhythm and the warm feeling took its place.

I shook my head slightly as I placed my bag on the lab table and pulled out my purple, spiral notebook and my pink mechanical pencil. I opened up to a blank page and furiously began writing.

 **I am so sorry about what happened in the library. I swear I dont just go around randomly kissing guys. I dont want you thinking im a slut of some sort.**

I looked up to see Mr. Banner turning to pass some papers around class and I quickly pushed my notebook in front of Edward. Once Mr. Banner passed our table I saw him push the notebook back to me and I quickly read his elegant handwriting.

 **I would never think of you as a slut Bella. An plus I would have loved to be kissed my a beautiful girl like you.**

I peeked quickly at Edward only to find him staring at me and then winking at me. I hid my face behind my hair and felt my face heat up for probably the fifth time today. _At this point my face is going to be a permanent shade of red. What is going on between us?_

"Alright class," Mr Banner bellowed. "I won't be giving out homework today nor will I give a lesson due to it being our first day. But I do want you and your partner to grab the microscope at the end of the lab table to describe the different parts of the microscope. Once you are done can talk quietly among yourselves." He finished as he sat at his desk looking through the computer.

I rolled my eyes. We do this every year in science class. So I quickly write in the answers on the page as Edward brings the microscope in front of us. Once i'm finished with my work I glance over at Edward and realize that he's doing the same thing. I laugh softly and he looks at me confused. I show him my paper and point to his. "I guess we are both to smart for this class." I giggled harder as he starts to chuckle as well.

"Well since we have finished our work for the day what do you want to do?" He asks and I turn more in his direction.

"Well... where are you from?" I asked in a low voice.

"Everdale." He states proudly. "It's very far from here. I was born and raised there. I miss it a lot." I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. I started to frown seeing how his face dropped.

"Why would you move to Forks? It's so boring here." I asked again as I held my hands tightly in my hands. I really wanted to hold his hand. A part of me wanted to console him and take his sadness away. But I held back.

A small smirk crossed his lips as he looked into my eyes. "My parents are so busy all the time and my aunt and uncle hadn't seen me in awhile so i figured why not?"

Although that smile on his face could have fooled anyone, I didn't quite believe his statement. Something seemed off but I wasn't going to push the issue. I quickl cleared my throat and relaxed my hands on my lap.

"So...do you know the other new kids that are here?" I whispered. Usually I would be very shy around new people but with Edward I didn't feel nervous. I felt warm. I wanted to know everything about him.

"Yes I do," he replied breaking me from my thoughts, "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Mason. My cousin and my brother. I have another brother, Jasper, but he is away from home at the moment."

I thought it was odd that Edward would use that choice of words to describe his brother Jasper. But I wasn't going to push that issue as well. We didn't know each other long enough to tell each other life stories.

"What about you Bella. Do you have any siblings." He asked as he turned more in my direction.

I was about to answer him when the bell rang. I growled slightly as I turned to put my notebook and pencil away. _That stupid bell is always interrupting us!_

"looks like it's time to go." I said rising from my seat and standing in front of him. He too had his backpack on his back as he looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. i could feel my chest tightening up again just thinking about leaving him. "What class do you have next?" I asked with a bit of hope in my voice. The more classes we had together, the more time we had.

He took out his schedule from his pocket and glanced at it. "English" He answered.

"Oh," I replied. My face falling a bit. "I have Spanish." I started to walk towards the door but turned around quickly. My chest getting tighter just taking three steps away from him. "What's your cell number?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked timidly at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I broke m phone yesterday but my aunt said she was going to buy me a new one today. But i swear once I get it your the first person I'm giving my number to." He smiled as he came by my side and walked out the door with me.

I nodded my head and hugged him. I don't know why I did but I felt as if I had too. Once I was touching him my chest felt loose and warmth filled me again. As the second bell rang I realized what I was doing again and quickly departed form his arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I just kee-"

He softly placed his fingertips on my lips to stop me and I looked into his eyes. "It's okay Bella. I enjoyed the hug." He smiled at me as I felt my knees go weak. His face was barely six inches away from me and I could feel the return of the need to kiss him. I saw something flash before his eyes but it quickly disappeared as he pulled back from me and dropped his hand. "Have a good day Bella." He whispered and turned and walked away from me.

I could feel my heart beat going crazy again as I watched him walk away from me and disappear behind a corner. Once he was out of my sight I realized I was the only person left in the hallway and sprinted to my Spanish class.

Something was odd when Edward came around me. I probably knew him for less than a day and he was already making me do weird things. But whenever he is around I also feel like I'm floating and I want to be closer to him. I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't dwell on that as I walked into my Spanish class that had already started with a very annoyed Mrs. Presley snickering at me.

* * *

 **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! I did. Surprisingly it took me almost three hours to write. But I want you guys to get to the good stuff. I hope you loved it!**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I just started my new job and let me tell you I am TIRED! I work at a childcare facility and I have never been so tired in my life but the children have also captured my heart. I don't want you guys to think I am abandoning this story either. So without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't concentrate in Spanish class. The pain in my chest is too much. If anything it has gotten worse since meeting Edward. I couldn't wait for class to finish so I could try and see the nurse. Once the bell rang I heard my phone go off and I found a text from Angela.

 **I'll be waiting for you outside.**

I didn't realize that this was the last class of the day. I quickly jumped up form my seat and practically ran towards the exit. Just as I was about to open the doors I noticed a familiar hand stretch in front of me and open the door for me. My heart began to calm as I looked into Edward's smiling face. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he placed his hand on my upper back and waited for me to walk forward.

I unwillingly moved my feet outside as my eyes refused to leave his. Once we were in front of the school's steps We just stared at each other. I could feel the warmth return again. Although we were in the midst of a sea of students I couldn't find myself to care. Normally I was reclusive and shy but I noticed that whenever I was around Edward I couldn't see anyone else but him.

After a minute of silence passed between us I realized how strange it must've looked and decided to say something.

"So...I guess..I'll see you tomorrow Edward?" I stammered as I tried to fight the blush.

"I believe so Bella." He replied with a smile on his face.

Suddenly a red car pulled up beside us with The new girl driving behind the wheel and another guy with bulky muscles and dark brown curly hair in the passenger seat.

"That's my ride." Edward said as he sadly looked at the car. I don't know why but I felt sadness at the thought of us being apart. Without thinking I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He didn't push away from me but hugged me back. After a couple seconds I quickly let go and waved at him. He climbed into the backseat and they quickly drove off. I continued to stare at the car even after is disappeared behind the school.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Angela's car parked in the same spot he climbed into. I pulled myself int her car as she drove off towards my house.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked. "You don't look so well."

"It's cramps. I think I'm getting my period soon." I lied as I felt the tightening return. I was tired of the way my bod was flip flopping today. One moment I'm okay and the next I feel as though I'm on the brink of a heart attack. My body was beginning to feel sluggish and tired from all the emotions today. "I think I'm just gonna go home and lay down. Maybe I'll feel better afterwards."

Angela shook her head and we stayed quiet the rest of the ride to my house. I promised to text her later as I walked through my front door as I heard Angela drive off. I quickly ran upstairs and turned on the shower hoping the steam and water would calm my nerves but it didn't help. Even after staring in the shower for probably thirty minutes and nothing. So I lazily dressed myself in a big t-shirt and shorts and laid down on my bed.

I sent a quick text to my mom explaining my "so-called cramps" and hoping my dad will take me to the DMV next time. As soon as my head hit the pillow I could feel my eyes begin to drop automatically.

Even though my body had went through I knew one thing was certain. Every time I was around Edward I wanted nothing more than to be closer to him and my heart went from wild to calm in an instance. And I even acted different around him. I wanted to hug him. I even tried to kiss him and I barely knew him. But something about him drew me in and I wanted to know everything about him. This wasn't normal and I never heard of anyone who felt as I did. As I felt sleep consume me I made a decision.

Tomorrow I would confront Edward about how I feel and see if he feels the same.

* * *

I felt my heart clench as I climbed into the back of Rosalie's car. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she drove off. I didn't want to be away from her. I wished I could just jump out of this car and be by her side and have her in my arms again.

"Edward?" I heard Rose's voice in the distance and looked at her face through the rear view mirror.

"I believe she is it Rose. I think I've finally found her." I smiled as I looked back towards the window. I couldn't believe I had finally found her.

"That's great little brother." Emmett exclaimed as he looked behind his shoulder to smile at me.

But remember Edward. Not to say anything until Bella acknowledges the connection. I could see she felt it earlier in class today but until she talks to you about it, you do nothing." Rosalie explained as she looked into my eyes.

On the one hand I wanted to tell Rosalie to mind her own business. But I knew she was right. I didn't want to do anything that would disrupt our connection and I wanted her to come to me willingly and openly. Not forced.

"You're right, Rosalie." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hand. "I will try my best to control myself until she says something."

"We will make sure of it. That's why we are here." Emmett said as he placed his left hand in Rosalie's non-driving hand.

I felt a small spark of jealously as I watched them exchange smiles. I had wanted that for so long and now that I found it, I still had to wait. But I quickly pushed the thought aside as I thought of Bella's face again. Even though my heart and chest felt tight, I couldn't deny the feelings I had for her already.

 _Bella...please come to me soon._

* * *

 **Okay guys I know the chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to give you guys something rather than nothing. I know I gave you Edward's point of view and I hope to d more later. I wanted to give you guys a different point of view. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you all had a great week and weekend. I know I did. We are coming into our last month of summer. So I hope you all stay safe and healthy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I could hear the alarm clock but my eyes still felt so heavy. I went to raise my arm to hit the button and it felt like lead was in it. I slowly pressed it but stayed my and there for abut a minute. I debated if I should go to school or not. The tightness in my chest did not lessen as I slept and my body felt so heavy. Just as I was about to call for my mom I remembered that all this started when I met Edward. With that thought I pushed myself up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Once I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail I walked back into my room to slowly get dressed. I put on a pair of black leggings and a long jean shirt with black converses. I wasn't feeling good to begin with so wearing loose clothes was needed. I made my way downstairs and saw only my mom sitting at the table sipping on her coffee while eating some oatmeal. I saw another bowl sitting across from her, probably for me. I remember only having breakfast yesterday so maybe eating will help.

Once my butt touched the chair my mother looked up at me and put her cup down. "How are you Bella? You were asleep when I came home and didn't come down for dinner."

"Sorry mom. Just not feeling so good." I said while trying the food. It didn't taste so great but I forced myself to eat it anyway.

"Well if you need something to control your cramps I just bought some painkillers and put them in the bathroom." She said as she got up and washed her bowl.

"Oh mom, Angela won't be able to take me to school today. She texted me about Charlotte getting her shots. Can you take me?" I asked as I ate one more spoonful.

"Okay that's fine." She said as she poured her remaining coffee into a travel mug. "If you're done eating let's go."

I placed my half empty bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag from the table. I locked the door behind my mom and walked to her car. Once we were on the road I tried to talk to my mother.

"So how's work mom?" I asked. I could see some raindrops falling on the windshield. _I can't stand the rain._

"Well I'm so close to selling a house to a client. I mean she's a bit snobby from time to time but she knows what she wants." I hummed my response as I looked out my window. The tightening loosened a bit and for that I was grateful. "Are you sure you're okay Bella? It could be more than just cramps." I looked towards my mom and I'm sure I didn't look too good.

"I'll be fine mom. Just really bad cramps." I said as she pulled into the parking lot near the front steps.

"Okay baby, but if it doesn't get better as the day goes on call me and I can make a doctor appointment."

"I promise mom. Sell those houses." I said as I jumped out of the car and waved goodbye. She smiled and waved back while driving off.

I took a deep breath to try and expand my chest and turned into the building.

"Bella!"

I turned back to the parking lot to see Jess running towards me with a pink v-neck loose t-shirt and denim shorts with pink converses. _She's too in love with pink. I think it may rival her love for boys._ Her blonde loose curls were bouncing behind her and she plopped next to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I didn't get to see you yesterday or text you. Sorry about that." She apologized as she linked arms with me and let me lead us to my locker. "I didn't see you but I did get to see the new kid and he is sexy. Too bad I don't have any classes with him."

Hearing how Jess was explaining how desirable Edward was made my stomach turn and I feel angry. I wanted to punch her eyes into her skull. I could feel my hands clenching into fists with every word she spoke. _Am I...jealous?_ It scared me a bit knowing how possessive I was being with a guy I knew only for a day.

"Hmm too bad. On the flip side Mike has gotten so much more hotter over the summer. His Facebook pics did not do him justice." She rambled as we finally made it to my locker. As she changed her thoughts to Mike I felt my body calm itself as my feelings returned to normal. _Maybe I should see a doctor. Bad cramps and mood swings. Can't be my period. I had it only three weeks ago. Maybe I ate something I shouldn't have._ I was brought back from my thoughts once I heard Jess slam her body into the lockers as she played with her hair and looked at the ceiling. I felt guilty for not listening to her as she clearly kept talking.

"Although cheer leading practice starts in a week Michelle, the cheer captain and senior, has informed me that Rachelle, the co-captain and also co-captain will be moving to New Mexico at the end of this week. I don't know why her family decided to move in the beginning of the school year but its okay. I worked my ass and a nut off to become captain of the cheer-leading squad and this is the closest a junior will get!" She exclaimed as she sighed with a smile on her face.

"That's great Jess. I really hope you get it." I replied honestly as I placed a couple books in my locker. She really did work hard. Whenever she wasn't out on a date or hanging with friends she was practicing. Sometimes for hours at a time. She was dedicated.

"Dam straight I will!" She said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked in the other direction. "Ciao!" She waved.

I smiled at her as I closed my locker and felt the pulled. I was frozen with my hand on the cold metal and I felt my heart and stomach pull me in the same direction as yesterday. I looked around the halls and my eyes fell on him.

 _It's now or never._

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I began to walk towards him. However, once I took two steps his face looked directly into mine. I stopped dead in my tracks as I was once again taken aback by his good looks. His glorious hair was in its disarray around his head again. A smile graced his lips and that somehow gave me the unspoken courage to move my feet again and approach him.

The closer I got to him the better I saw his clothing. He wore a black plain t-shirt with dark blue denim jeans. It wasn't too tight or too loose. Just enough to show off his sexy body. I could feel a light blush as I tried to put those thoughts away to focus on the task at hand.

Once I was less than three feet from him, I felt the floating feeling again and I somehow grew nervous.

"Hi." I said lamely while trying not to stare into his eyes for too long.

"Hi" he replied back as he rested his back against his open locker.

"Uh...well I was wondering if I could talk to you actually." I said trying to ignore my furious heart rate.

"You have my attention." He answered.

 _You got this Bella. No guts no glory._

I opened my mouth to ask him when the first bell rang. I sighed as I realized that I wouldn't get my answer now. "Its the warning bell. I better get going. See ya later." I said as I walked away from him.

I then felt a warm hand grasp my elbow as a warm tingling sensation flowed from the hand to my skin. I turned to see Edward quickly pull his hand back and scrath the back of his head.

"If you want to talk later then maybe we could have lunch outside. It shouldn't rain later and the sun should be out."

I'm not sure the rain will stop to dent this request felt impossible. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

"Until then Bella." He smiled and closed his locker to walk away to his class. I sighed as the tightening returned but the tingling feeling stayed as well.

 _Only four more hours til I'm alone with him._

* * *

 **I'm so glad I was able to upload this chapter for you. For a couple days my laptop was acting up and wasn't allowing me to update the chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you are having a great summer. I was actually sick this week. Stomach flu ew! So I hope you guys are having a better day than me actually.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Three hours later I sat in the back of English class lost in my thoughts and Mrs. Allyson droned on about future reading assignments. I had already read half of the books on the list she had given us for the year so I didn't pay attention much. To make myself blend in I just idly drew in my notebook to pass time. I could feel my nerves building just thinking about being alone with Edward. I had no idea what I was gonna say to him or how I was going to react.

I felt my fingers soften as the pen in my hand slipped and fell to the floor.

I bent down to pick up it up just as Mrs. Allyson stepped beside and dropped a book on my desk. The scared caught me off guard and I squeaked but she just kept going down the aisle. "I want you all to read this book. Every month we will examine a new story. To begin the new school year we will start of with one of the greatest, William Shakespeare." I looked down to see Romeo & Juliet lying on my desk. I could hear some groans from a couple classmates but I smiled. I had read this story probably three times and it was one of my favorites. I didn't mind reading it again. "Since there's only a couple minutes left for class you can start reading. Although knowing most of you, you are allowed to talk quietly among yourself until the bell rings." She proclaimed as she sat down at her desk and turned towards her computer screen.

I picked up my partially torn copy of my book until I saw some movement next to me. I turned to my left to see the new girl Rosalie turn her head towards me and gave me a small smile.

"I don't think we met yet. I'm Rosalie Hale." She said while extending her hand towards me. I could feel a blush forming. She seemed so serious yesterday so I was very surprised she even decided to talk to me let alone smile my way. But her blue grey eyes seemed friendly so I attempted to smile back and clasped her slightly larger hand within my small one.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." Her hand was warm I could see her fingernails were manicured with a dark red nail polish.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I don't really like change and I'm not used to this dreary weather. No offense." She exclaimed as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

"No I understand. Not many people love the rain too much." I replied trying to make her feel comfortable. "What is the weather like where you're from?"

"The sun shines all the time. I miss it terribly. It does rain but not as much as it does here. I've been here for about two weeks and only seen the sun once or twice." She said as she sighed and glanced back at the window. I noticed the rain had stopped and I could feel my heart clench tighter thinking about what was to happen next. "But enough about the weather. Have you read this book?" She asked as she held up her copy and looked at me questioningly.

"Well...it is a classic. It was written a long time ago so many people have read it." I leaned in closer to her so I could whisper without much people hearing. "Honestly, I don't think any one her has really read it much either. I personally love this book and read it many times. I'm afraid to admit."

Rosalie giggled and smiled widely as she shook her head and sat back in her seat. "Well Bella. I am glad to not be the only one who hasn't. And you shouldn't be ashamed for your love of literature. There's not many people around here who share your passion. I just might need to use your passion to help me pass this class."

"Well if you need it, I'm here." I replied just as the bell rang.

I stuffed my things into my knapsack as rose stood in front of me and waited for me to stand as well.

"You know what Bella? I like you. I believe that you and I will be great friends in the future." She said and I could sense that she genuinely meant those words. I too felt that she was a good person and that we could be friends.

"I'd like that Rosalie."

"You may call me Rose. All my friends and family do." She smiled again as she began to walk away towards the door. "I'll see you later Bella!" She yelled as she disappeared out the door.

I felt good knowing she wasn't cold or something. I felt a little guilty for judging her right away and decided to be a friend to her. I only had two so it would be nice to have another friend.

I looked out the window again to see the sun peeking out through the clouds and my heart raced again. I couldn't walk fast enough to the cafeteria. I got in line and grabbed some food without really seeing what I was grabbing. I was just so anxious to get outside. Once i paid for my tray i scanned the cafeteria to see where my friends were. I spotted Angela sitting next to some people in the middle of the room and she was smiling and laughing with them. I spotted Jessica Near the front fo the room sitting with other cheerleaders and field hockey players. They wouldn't miss my presence too much. So I quickly walked towards the back doors and made my escape.

There were seven round, metal picnic tables spread outside and only two girls were outside sitting in front of the doors. I picked a table away from the doors and sat under a tree. Because of the leaves the table wasn't as soaked and I wouldn't get my clothes wet. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as my stomach began turning again. I was so nervous that I was going to be alone with Edward I'm afraid I was going to have a heart attack.

Softly footsteps could be heard so I turned to see him coming my way while carrying his backpack. He smiled at me as he sat down about a foot away from me. I could feel that invisible rope again. I wanted him closer. I could feel my hands began to sweat as my heart began hammering.

 _Get a grip of yourself Bella._

"Hi" I said lamely. I wanted to smack myself but I was able to restrain myself.

"Hi" He replied as he placed his forearms on the table and leaned a bit. Having his so close was making me even more nervous and I began to blush a bit. "So...what is it did you want to talk about?". His eyes held me in a trance as he talked.

Although I was the once who wanted answers from him...I had no idea where to start.

* * *

 **I know I'm leaving it here and its terrible but its going to get better. Hopefully I can write another chapter before Monday comes. Hope you liked it.**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you are all ready for a new school year or enjoying work. I am definitely going back to school for another degree while working. It's going to be crazy but I'm ready for it. I know it's been almost a week since I last updated but now that we have a three day weekend I can upload some chapters for you guys.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Well..." I sighed as I shyly smiled at him. "I actually don't know where to start." I admitted.

I saw a stray hair fall in front of my face. I was about to put it behind my face when his hand shot forward and gently did it for me. My skin prickled once his fingers touched me and I was filled with warmth. I wanted to close my eyes at the feel of his hands but controlled myself unless I'd look like a crazy person.

He stared into my eyes and the warmth only grew. "Just start from the beginning." He encouraged as a crooked smile graced his lips. I just wanted to kiss him but instead chose to play with my hands.

I took a deep breath as I pushed my nervousness aside and closed my eyes for a second. "I don't know why or if it's even you. It could be just me and my body being off. But when school first started I felt as if I was having a heart attack. I could barely breath and my heart was pounding like crazy. And then once I met you I felt like I was flying and I wanted to be near you. I almost kissed you and I swear I am not like that. I'm still a virgin for crying out loud." I slapped my hand over my mouth as I felt my face turned red.

 _Why did I just say that? You idiot! That was too much information for a guy you barely know!_

I wanted to run away and hide in the bathroom but I felt a hand come on top of my hand I currently had plastered to my mouth. I looked to see Edward with a smile on his face and his eyes light up. "Bella there is no need to feel embarrassed. I'm a virgin as well. And I would have loved it if you kissed me."

I felt my face go redder. Although I was extremely embarrassed I was very glad to know he was one as well. It made me thrilled but I shushed that part of me up.

"As I was saying...Whenever I am with you I feel alive and like I'm floating. And last night when we separated I felt like I could barely move and everything was going slow. Like I said, I don't know why I'm telling you this but you make me feel ...different." I ended as I looked into his eyes. I don't know why I had to speak to him but he was soaking it up. He slowly grabbed my hand as my heart pounded in my chest.

"Isabella...I feel the same." I was shocked to hear him say that. I expected him to call me crazy and ask for the nurse but his face was serious and his eyes were warm. "With you my heart wants to burst out of my chest and my skin wants to be near you. When I left you I felt dead inside and I longed to be near you again. I missed you"

I felt tears prick my eyes and I shook my head. "We just met, Edward. How can I feel this way when we only met?" I asked. Normal teenagers did not feel this way. I was thrilled to hear he felt the same but terrified for what this could mean.

"It's not easy to explain." He sighed as he pulled back from me, removing his hand from mine. I felt panic arise but I calmed a bit when I saw him reach inside his backpack.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he pulled out a beautiful handheld mirror and placed it in my palm. It was silver with an emerald C beautifully carved in the back of it. There was no handle and it was perfectly round with flowers designs all over. When I tried to look into my refection there was none. I couldn't see my face or the trees behind me.

 _Maybe its defected or something. But it is beautiful._

"This is for you." Edward said as I continued to inspect the mirror.

"E-Edward I can't! It's too beautiful." I said trying to give it back too him but he just shook his head and clasped my hands around the mirror.

"No, its yours. Please take it." I saw sadness creep into his eyes and it hurt me to see it.

"I will cherish it." I honestly said as I placed it in the front of my bag and patted it gently.

"Thank you Bella." He smiled and the bell rang. "Shall we?" He said as he stood and outstretched his hand for mine. I blushed lightly but shook my head as I placed my smaller hand in his. He waited for me to start walking and surprisingly he didn't let go of my hand. I was elated. I refused to look at anyone as we passed but I saw Angela and Jess raise an eyebrow. That meant I had to tell them later.

We walked quietly to class and sat in our seats near each other. Unfortunately we couldn't speak to each other for there was no lab work today. I tried to keep my eye on the teacher or my work but I tried to sneak some glances at him. At one point our eyes connected and it was hard to look away. I wanted to kiss him. But It would be impossible with us so close to the teacher. So I just settled on looking into his beautiful eyes. Once the bell rang our connection snapped and I gathered up my things.

"Oh Bella," I turned to see Edward looking at me. the rest of the class was filing out to their other classes but he refused to go. "There is something you need to know about the mirror. I nodded my head to let him know I was listening. I saw his tongue peek out to lick his lips and I had to control my thoughts. "Before you go to sleep you need to put it under your pillow."

 _What?_

"I'm sorry?" I said hoping I heard wrong.

"You need to put the mirror under your pillow before you sleep." He repeated and I had to cock my head.

"Why would I do that?" I pried.

He scratched the back of his head as a slight blush tainted his cheeks. It was adorable. "I know it sounds crazy but please do it? For me?" He pleaded.

 _This is insane. A mirror under my pillow?_

But looking into his eyes I felt bad if I said no. I nodded my head and he smiled. The warning bell went off and suddenly I grew sad. We would be separated again. I looked at his face and saw the same reaction.

"See you around?" He asked and I nodded my head. Where was my voice?

I watched him leave as my feet were stuck on the ground. I quickly remembered my next class and flew towards the room.

* * *

 **There will be another chapter coming soon. I am falling behind on this story and I need to catch up. Thanks guys for waiting.**

 **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! It has been so long since I updated and its time I gave you all another chapter. I didn't forget my stories and I will be updatign them as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I swear we are not having sex!" I sighed into the phone

"Its okay if you are Bella, just let me give you some advice!" Jess continued as if I wasn't talking to her.

I was on a three-way phone call with Jess and Angela as soon as I got home from school. I've been on the phone for more than an hour with them trying to explain why Edward and I were getting so cozy with each other during lunch time. Although I was feeling slow and tired I still kept talking with my friends.

"Jess I doubt Bella is having sex cause she would have told us first." Angela said.

"Thanks Ang." I said meaning it.

"I'm just saying I better be the first one. You're the last virgin out of all of us Bella and we'd have to celebrate."

"Wow okay thanks." I shook my head as I heard a baby's cry on the other end.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna have to let you go. Charlotte is hungry."

"That's okay. I have to practice for cheer now and workout anyway. You better give us better details next time! Bye!"

"Bye." I said as I heard the phone click and I placed it on my nightstand. I rubbed my face as fatigue took over my body. I was glad I had no homework because I wouldn't have been able to focus. I slowly gathered up my pajamas and towel and went to take a shower.

Once the water was hot enough I just stayed under the pulsing water. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. It scared me how much I became obsessed with this guy I just met but he was consuming. I can hardly concentrate in class because of my pounding heart and whenever I'm with him I never want to leave. I sighed heavily as I quickly washed myself and got out. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I heard the front slam.

"Bella!"

I shook my head as my moms yell rang throughout the house.

* * *

 _It really is beautiful but seems useless.  
_

I sat in the middle of my room just examining the mirror in the hands. I just wish I could see my reflection in this thing because it was really beautiful. I looked at my phone and saw that it was a quarter to ten. I had been fighting the fatigue since I came home and I could finally sleep now. I placed my phone and the mirror on the nightstand as I turned off the light and wrapped myself up in the covers.

I let my eyes close on their own and I almost succumbed to sleep

 _The mirror._

I opened my eyes and Looked at the mirror on the nightstand. It sounded crazy. Putting a mirror under my pillow. But Edward looked really upset when I laughed at it earlier. I bit my lip as I reached for the mirror and shoved it under my pillow directly under my head. I rearranged the blanket as my eyes closed on their own.

 _I could hear leaves brushing against each other as wind blew around me. I felt goosebumps raise on my arms but the warmth of the sun created a nice atmosphere. I opened my eyes to see a crystal blue sky with a couple clouds scattered around. I turned my head to see green grass so soft under me and stems. I lifted myself up to see flowers of all different types and colors all around me. My breathe was caught in my throat as I stood up but I was pulled back a bit. I looked down to see my foot was caught in my skirt._

 _Wait skirt?_

 _I looked at my body to see myself wearing a white cotton dress that covered my arms and legs. It was soft and light and I could move freely._

 _"Bella."_

 _My heart began to pound in my chest as I turned to see him standing there. Probably fifteen feet from me but as beautiful as ever._

 _I could feel color flood my cheeks as I smiled at him and waved. He began to walk towards me and I took the time to see his outfit. He was wearing a white, collar dress shirt but he left the first couple of buttons open. He also had on black dress pants with suspenders dangling from his belt. I swallowed and forced my eyes back to his face._

 _Once we were about a foot away from each other he stopped and his smile grew bigger._

 _"You put the mirror under your pillow."_

 _"Uh.. yeah I did." I replied as I stared into his piercing green eyes."I don't know how your in my dream but I like it."  
_

 _His smile faltered a bit but he lifted up his hand and gently touched my cheek. I sighed as my skin grew goosebumps again my me heart quickened. "I miss you."_

 _I gasped as I opened my eyes and clasped my hand over my mouth. I wanted to hide within the grass and bury myself. Why did I always have to say what was on my mind without thinking._

 _I felt fingers softly grip my wrist and I looked up at him. His smile did not fade as he pulled my hand away and interlaced his fingers with mine._

 _"Bella...when you are with me, do not be afraid to say what's on your mind. I love it when you do. I'm not going to judge you. In fact I like it." I nodded my head. Although I found it hard to believe that he found my impulsiveness cute but I felt as if he wasn't lying. A part of my heart could tell."And I missed you as well."  
_

 _"Edward I don't want to wake up from his dream. I want to stay here for at least a day." I said sadly as I looked down._

 _"I know my Bella." he said as he pulled me into a hug. I froze at first but I felt so warm inside and out. I couldn't resist and then I hugged him back. I definitely did not want this dream to end._

 _"Here."_

 _I pulled back to see what Edward was talking about and saw him holding a flower that looked like a cross between a lily and a rose._

 _"Oh Edward its so is this called?" i said as I held it up to my nose and smelled its beautiful scent.  
_

 _"Its called a Water Riley. They only grow around water and once a year. They are very hard to find but once you do, you'll search for them forever." He said as he looked into my eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad. To feel his lips on mine. Even though he was talking about a flower I felt as though he was talking about me._

 _"Edward.." I was at a loss for words as I took a step towards him and I saw him swallow._

 _"Bella." He tightened his arms around me as he inched his face closer to mine. I could feel the heat of his face and a stubble form on his face. I closed my eyes. My breathing becoming deeper as anticipation consumed me. I wanted to kiss him. I had too._

I opened my eyes to see the nightstand beside me as my purple blanket laid beside me. I blinked my eyes as I sat up quickly looking at my bedroom.

I sighed and threw myself back on the bed. I was so close. Even though it was a dream I was finally going to kiss him. Stupid dream. I flung off the blanket as i stomped my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I brushed my teeth and tied my hair up in a loose ponytail I went back into the room and got dressed in jeans and a purple sweater with black converses. I grabbed my bag as I heard my dad call my name to leave.

I was almost out the room til I remembered my phone and I walked back towards the nightstand. My battery was about halfway full so I turned it off and went to put it inside my bag til I saw something long and green on the floor hidden under my bed. I bent down and pulled it out and almost passed out. I covered my mouth to muffle a gasp as I tried to still my shaky hands as I grabbed it gently and held it close to me.

 _This can't be real. It was only a dream. But this doesn't exist in the real world._

"Bella! C'mon we gotta go. I'm going to be late for work." My father bellowed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I squeaked as I placed the Water Riley in my from pocket of my bag and quickly left my room.

 _This is not right. It was just a dream...right?_

* * *

 **We are so close to discovering the truth about Edward and who he really is. Poor Bella. But I hope you all enjoyed your weekend and are ready for the holidays because I am very excited!  
**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! Its been a long time since I updated but it's because I'm currently working on two one-shot stories that I will be releasing soon. I'm so excited as I have been working really hard on them. But here is a new chapter for your patience.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I barely spoke to my mom in the car. I lied about being tired and she seemed to accept that. But I couldn't stop thinking about the Water Riley. I kept it in my front pocket and kept touching it just to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. My heart was beating out of my chest as I tried to even out my breathing. My mom kept looking at me from the corner of her eye but didn't say a word. When she stopped in front of the school I got out and said my goodbyes to my mom and watched her drive off. Some students were already walking inside the building. I swallowed and walked inside.

I walked the halls surrounded by people but I didn't feel that way. I was on a mission. And then I saw him. Once my eyes landed on him I stopped. My heart started racing again. My palms began to sweat and my stomach felt as if it was twisting in knots. Seeing him made me smile...and scared. I forced myself to take a step forward and continue my path. Once I was right beside and he turned my way and smiled but it fell as soon as I didn't return it back. He let go of his bag and gently placed his hands on my shoulders asking me what was wrong. My throat was so tight. I just breathed deeply and pushed my shaky hand into my pocket and brought out the flower. He looked at the flower and his face grew serious.

"I need to know the truth. Now." My voice broke as I said it but I was so serious.

Still staring at the flower he nodded his head. He closed his locker behind him and picked up his bag. He grabbed my free hand and walked down the opposite side of the hallway. I didn't know where we were going but I followed quietly. I had been patient long enough. After a minute, I saw Rosalie from my English class laughing with a guy who was huge. He was probably an inch taller than Edward and had muscles. I mean the ones you'd probably see in body building magazines. He had light brown, short curly hair and Hazel eyes. Even though I see Rose every day her beauty always stuns me. Her blonde locks were tied into a an elegant fishtail braid on the side and she wore a red wool sweater with black skinny jeans and black flats.

"Rose. Emmett." Edward said and they both looked out way. Rosalie smiled at me as she closed her locker.

"Hey Bella." She said as she looked at both of us and she seem very genuine.

"Rose, Bella wants to know the truth." Edward said and she turned very serious. She looked my way and a part of me grew scared of her.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth Bella?" She asked. Although she intimidated me a bit I held my ground. _What do they have to do with what's between me and Edward?_

"I need to know what's going on." I answered and this time my voice stood firm.

"Okay then." She said as she slung her backpack on her arm and walked behind me. "Let's go."

 _Wait...what?_

"Yes! Man I can't stand this place." The one I think whose name was Emmett said as he quickly followed Rose. I was stunned but my feet kept moving. After awhile I felt chilly and blinked and realized we were back outside. The bell had rang and students were rushing into the building but we were going to opposite direction. Rose stopped in front of the red car and opened the car doors.

"Wait." I said as I stopped walking which caused Edward to turn around. "Why are we leaving school? And where are we going?" I questioned as the second bell rang. I had never skipped a day of school and I took my grades very seriously.

"Bella.." Edward fully turned to me and grabbed my hands. It made my breathing hitch but his eyes captivated me. "I know this seems strange. The way you feel. The dreams. The Water Riley. I can ..I mean we can explain it all. But it might take away. And trust me you might not be able to concentrate afterwards. And I prose I won't kidnap you. Do you trust me? I know that's tough to ask seeing as though we only met just a da-"

"I trust you." I wasn't lying. He seemed so nervous talking to me but in my heart I could feel he wasn't lying. Although I was anxious about skipping school my curiosity was growing. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back. He let go of one hand and guided me towards the car. he opened the back door to the car and waited for me to climb inside before he sat next to me and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Rosalie started the car some drops of fell on the windshield. She left the parking lot and I watched the rain fall.

I didn't know if it was just coincidence or an omen of what's to come.

* * *

For about twenty minutes, it was quiet in the car. Rose drove as I watched the rain fall. Edward continued to hold my hand which helped to calm some of the anxiety in me as I tried to control all the racing thoughts. So much as went on and it was just the first week of school. But everything that was happening was so...weird. I mean people feel connections but what me and Edward was feeling had to be unhealthy to a certain degree. And flowers that showed up in my dreams and start turning up in real life is too sci-fi for me to comprehend.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I looked at him.

"We're here."

I looked outside the window to see a white, three-story house. And big couldn't describe it right. It had large glass windows and three private balconies. There were two solid black wooden doors in the front. It was beautiful.

We all exited the car and I noticed two other vehicles in the drive. A big black jeep and a silver Volvo. I walked up the three steps leading to the door as Rosalie placed a key into the lock and opened one of the doors and let us in. Emmett and Edward entered and turned to the side. I saw them stand on a dark brown mat and take off their shoes. Not wanting to be rude, I quickly followed their lead. Rosalie smiled at me and did the same as she took off to the left. There was so much space inside. A large black chandelier hung above us and a large winding staircase lead all the way to the top floor. Edward grabbed my hand as he followed Rosalie's lead. We walked past an open doorway and came to what looked like a living room...straight from a magazine.

Sand colored sofas were settled in the middle of the room and a white rug was placed underneath it. A glass coffee table was situated in the middle with a fireplace and a large flat screen TV hung above it. In the farthest right corner I could see a black grande piano with floor length windows surrounding it. Emmett plopped himself on the large couch and spread his legs and arms all over it. Edward motioned me near the love seat. He didn't sit incredibly close to me but not far away either. I t was a good distance and I quickly grabbed his hand. It was then that I realized I was becoming addicted to hand holding.

I looked back at Emmett and realized Rosalie was missing. I was about to ask Edward where she was until she walked into the room holding a glass with water. She stopped in front of me and handed me that glass. I didn't remembered asking for something to drink but I took it anyway.

"Trust me, you'll want to drink it later." She said probably reading the expression on my face. I was a little confused by her reason but took a small sip anyway. She turned around and walked towards Emmett. She smacked him on the side of his head and he re-positioned his body so that he sat on one cushion as Rosalie sat next to him. I placed the cup of water on the glass table as I tried to stifle a laugh. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward doing the same. "Okay Bella." Rosalie started as soon as she sat down, "I think its time you deserve to know the truth. The whole truth.'

I swallowed as I tried to mentally prepare myself.

But seeing Rosalie hold Emmett's hand in hers distracted me for a bit. The way he looked at Rosalie seemed...romantic.

"I'm sorry but I don't see many cousins who are as touchy feely as you guys are." I said it before I could stop myself.

It was quiet for a second before Emmett threw his head back and laughed so loud it began to echo throughout the house. Rosalie smacked his chest and he tried to quiet it and even disguise it as a cough. She just rolled her eyes but held his hand tighter.

"Uh, Bella" Edward said beside me. "Here's the truth. Emmett and Rose aren't my cousins. They are husband and wife."

 _What?!_

I looked back at them and couldn't believe it. They were my age and already married? At sixteen?

"Emmett is actually my older brother and Rosalie is my sister-in-law."

"What a second. If Emmett is your brother why would you lie about that?" I couldn't understand it. Its not like brothers couldn't be seen together. It wasn't a crime.

"Bella...if I'm going to tell you the truth it has to be from the start. But I ask that you please not interrupt me and I promise I will answer your questions as soon as I'm done explaining myself." Edward said as he held my hands. I still wanted to know why they lied about their family situation but I decided to listen to what he had to say. "We are not from this planet." _They were...huh?_ "We are from a different dimension."

* * *

 **I know, I stopped it at a good spot but I promise the truth is good. I cannot wait to update the next chapter but I hoped you loved this one.**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! So I'm giving you another chapter so soon but I love it! I'm so excited to get the truth out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Rosalie was right. I was going to need the water. At the sound of dimension I quickly grabbed the glass and swallowed three times. I wasn't particularly thirsty but I needed to make sure I was truly awake. After I set the glass down I took a deep breath and looked at Edward again. My stomach was twisting in knots as I nodded my head. Signalling him to continue.

"We are from a different dimension. In a way we live on another "Earth" is called Ethoros. We are humans just like you but in my world our science is so advance and we are more environmentally conscience. Emmett is my older brother. And Jasper is my younger brother. My mother is named Esme and my father is called Carlisle. We are a normal family who live almost the same as people here do. I swear I am no alien." He said as he stared into my eyes. Although everything he was telling me sounded so absurd and they probably belonged in a mental institution...I wasn't as shocked or disgusted as I should have been.

"Do you have any questions Bella?" I turned to see Rosalie looking intently at me. I had so many questions so I tried to pick one.

"If you are from this...other dimension then why are you here?"

"You see Bella," Edward said while holding my hand a bit tighter, "in my world, when we find a mate we are mated for life."

"Mate? I'm sorry like animals?" I questioned. I couldn't and wouldn't be compared to an animal. I could hear snickering and a slap beside me but I ignored it as Edward's smile caught my attention instead.

"No not like animals, Bella. You see in my world when we are born we are missing a piece of us. We are missing another piece of our soul. When we find our other halves it completes us. We are whole. I guess what you would call 'soulmates'. I came here looking for my other half." He slowly raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "And I have found mine."

I could feel my heart pounding in m ears as I felt my blush on my cheeks. "Me? I am your soulmate?"

"Yes Bella. Can't you feel it?" He placed my hand over his heart and placed his free hand on mine. I was shocked about how close he was to my breast but the fact of him touching made the butterflies in my stomach. "Don't you feel the pain in your heart when we are apart? or the warmth and pounding of your heart when we are together. I do. Every minute since the moment I stepped foot in Forks High School on that first day. Do you feel it?" I wish I could lie and tell him no. That he's insane and needs to see a doctor. But how much pain I was in the first day plus the floating I feel whenever I'm with him. He wasn't insane. Maybe I was. But everything he told me I knew was the truth.

"I have felt different ever since that first day too. But I thought maybe I was having a heat attack." I admitted.

"You are not ill, Bella." Rosalie said. I almost forgot she was there so I turned towards her. "Your soul just sensed its missing half. When our soul senses that its missing half is close it calls for it. That is why you were in so much pain. It was calling for Edward. The father you were the more your soul suffered. When you came face-to-face with him your soul recognized him and wants to bond eternally to his."

"But if I have Edward here with me now, why do I still feel tired and pain when we are apart? Shouldn't I feel okay now?" I asked.

"Well no." She continued, "You see even though your souls have recognized each other as your other halves, you are not one. Once you two have completed the bond only then will your separation pain begin to decrease. You have yet to even start the bond."

"How does it begin." I asked really curious.

"Well...with you. You have to choose to bond with me." Edward answered for her.

I was taken aback. _Why me?_

"You have to acknowledge that your soul recognizes as your mate and that you wish to bond with me. The choice is completely up to you."

"This is...a lot to process." I said as I took another gulp from the glass of water and rubbed my forehead. "I think I need some fresh air."

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward frown but he quickly nodded his head and stood. I stood with him as he guided me out of the room. I expected for him to take me to the front door but instead we went the opposite direction. He pushed back a black door near the stairs and I recognized it as a kitchen. The counters were made of silver marble as silver electric appliances from a state of the art stove and fridge filled the room. a large marble island was situated in the middle of the room and it was beautiful. He kept walking forward and stopped in front of two glass doors. he opened one and stood to the side allowing me to walk ahead of him. I looked down and saw pink house slippers near the gate. He pointed to them and I assumed he wanted me to put them on. I did and since I didn't hear anything from Edward I stepped outside with them.

Edward's backyard was huge. There was nothing but a huge clearing that was probably about two acres. A cobblestone path was laid out before me that looped around so many flowers and statues that I could've gazed at them for hours.

"This is Rosalie's garden. From time to time I like to come here and just sit. It is a quiet spot and no one bothers me here." Edward said breaking the silence. I looked at him but he was too fixated on the scene before him.

"It is so beautiful." I said while taking a step closer.

"It is." Edward said finally looking at me. There was so much going on in his eyes and I just wanted to hug him and ease away his troubles. "Bella, I know this is a lot to take in. And I know that in the near future you will have to make a decision about this," He pointed at the space between us, "but I promise I will not pressure you to be with me. Although I want to be your mate and have waited so long for this, I want it to be something you will not regret."

I looked back into the garden and thought about what he said. He was right that I felt a connection between us. But I wasn't sure if I was ready for such a commitment. I still knew nothing about him.

"Walk with me, Edward." I said while unconsciously holding my hand out for him. He smiled and disappeared from my sight only to come back with blue house slippers on as well. For awhile we both walked in silence. The rain had stopped and I was grateful. It made the garden even more beautiful. I was amazed how one woman could do all of this.

"Edward?" I asked while not missing a step. "Why did you come to Earth to look for a mate"

He was quiet for a second before he answered. "When we turn sixteen we are free to find our mates. I have traveled my whole planet looking for you Bella. I've searched every field and mountain looking. I asked the elders, the people who run the community, permission to travel to other worlds looking for you. About thirty years ago my people created a machine called the Porter that can transport anyone on my planet to any dimension or world. But you need permission to use it. So once I proved that my journey had been unsuccessful I came here."

"But why did your brother and his wife come with you?" I didn't mind Rosalie and even Emmett was starting to grow a bit on me.

"They are here to guide me. You see when our souls find our other halves it can be an intense encounter. Sometimes mates become so consumed that they consummate just upon seeing each other." _Wow that sounds extreme._ But as I thought about it, he was right. I remembered the need to kiss him when I first met him. A slight blush stained my cheeks as I tried to focus all my attention on the flowers around us. "Rosalie and Emmett are here to make sure that doesn't happen. She wants to make sure that we have a strong personal connection before we complete the bond." I liked Rosalie even more. She was clearly thinking about my well being and she barely knew me.

I stopped Edward and looked him in the eyes. I could see that he really cared for me. Maybe even loved me. Which is crazy because we only met three days ago. But i felt the same. With him I felt so alive and felt as if I could do anything. Without him I could hardly function. "I want to say yes to the bond but I'm afraid. I have never been in a relationship before and this is beyond my expectations. I don't want to be trapped in something for the rest of my life." I admitted almost close to tears.

Edward gently grabbed my cheeks and wiped away my tears. I don't know why I felt so emotional but I did. Being away from Edward was so hard enough but just thinking about spending the rest of my life without him felt extremely painful. "Bella look at me." He pleaded and I did. "I promise you, I will go with whatever you say. if you wish to start the bonding, I will be as attentive and faithful as ever. I will admit I am not a perfect guy. I am stubborn, grouchy, and moody at times. I'm too much of a perfectionist and I love eating too much. But I can promise that I will not let any harm come to you and that if I ever do anything to hurt you, physically or emotionally I will never forgive myself. The moment you wish to be done with our bond I will honor what we had and move away. I will not keep you trapped with me. I understand its a lot to handle but I promise to share that burden with you. As long as you'll have me."

I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears at his proposal to our bond. I was scared, anxious, and happy.

"Then in that case...I recognize your soul as my mate and I wish to start bonding with you Edward. If you'll have me." I whispered while staring into his eyes. I knew that I was taking a risk for bonding with Edward. I hardly knew him. He was from another planet and he had a lot of explaining to do. But I couldn't deny that without him I would be miserable. Always wondering what could have happen or how far we could have gone. And he did give me the option to back out if I chose to do so. A small part of me doubted I ever would..and I believed it.

The way his eyes lit up and the toothy grin I got made my heart leap with joy. He picked me up and spun me in circles while hollering. I laughed with him and hugged his neck closer to me. After about three spins he finally out me down and crashed his lips on mine.

I was so shocked I didn't respond for a second but that feelings that exploded in me shocked me even more. It felt as if a dam was opening inside of my heart and happiness, joy, and warmth coursed through me. I kissed him back and the warmth only grew. My heart was in the clouds and I felt as if I was floting. He kissed me a second time and then a third while his hands pulled me closer and I hugged his neck tighter. After another kiss he finally pushed his head back and kissed my forehead. I was still floating and a bit dazed as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked to kiss you first. I was just so happy that I was-"

I placed my fingertips over his lips and smiled at him. "That's okay. I'm glad you did."

He removed my fingers as he kissed them and pulled me in for another hug. I don't know how long we stayed that way but I relished in it. I felt safe and loved. I wasn't concerned about our differences or where he was from. In that moment it felt right. Until I felt a drop of water on my nose.

I pulled away from him and looked at the sky. I frowned because the weather just had to interrupt our moment.

"You know in Ethoros rain is a sign of good fortune." Edward said as he held me tighter.

"Really? Good fortune. That's new information for me." I replied back.

Maybe the rain was an omen. A sign that we would be okay. I did hope so.

* * *

 **Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It actually took me a bit to write and I really did have fun with this. I hope this will end well but who knows.**

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies! I am back and with a new chapter too! Hopefully you all had a fun and safe Halloween. Now's the time to get ready for the holidays.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

The rain began to fall harder as we quickly ran to wards the house. If it weren't for Edward guiding me behind him I probably would have gotten lost amidst the flowers and statues. Once we made it back to the kitchen Rosalie appeared and did not look so happy.

"Edward!" She walked in front of me and glared at Edward. "Bella will catch a cold! How could you stay out there knowing it is raining?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she pushed him aside and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come with me Bella. We have to get you out of these clothes before you catch the flu or something worse." I would have argued but I was beginning to shiver and my teeth began to chatter. She lead me up the staircase all the way to the top floor. We passed a couple doors and she opened the second to last one.

I had to hold in my gasp at the huge bathroom. It was all white and had both an elegant bathtub and a stand up shower with two sinks. I was so engrossed int he beauty of the room that I didn't notice Rosalie was already starting a bath for me and placing some soap into the steaming water. "Please undress Bella. I will go fetch you some clothes." She said as she disappeared from the room and left me alone. I hurriedly removed my clothes and was just on my underwear and bra when she came back in. I didn't want her to see me like this to I tried to cover myself up with my hands. She just rolled her eyes and placed the clothes on top of one of the sinks. "We are both women Bella. No need to hide yourself when we all have the same parts." She chuckled near the end and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once I knew she wasn't coming back I removed my underwear and slowly got into the steamy tub. Although the water was hot it also felt great against my cold skin. I just closed my eyes as I relaxed into the tub and enjoyed myself. This week has been nothing but pure craziness. Meeting Edward has turned my world upside down but a small part of me wished life never went back to the way it was. Although I had friends I wasn't too popular. Not everyone understood em. And although I hardly knew Edward I felt deep within my gut that he will be my everything. It scared me a bit.

The water began to get chilly so I climbed out and dried myself with the towel and dressed myself in the clothes Rose gave me. Her clothes were a bit snug on me but I could move fine which was all I cared about. I was a bit worried about the shirt. It was red and had a v-neck. Some of my cleavage was showing so I hoped that Rose wouldn't feel disrespected in her own house. I tried to pull the shirt up as much as I could with no success. But the grey sweat pants she gave me were very comfy. The socks were very fuzzy and very warm. We were almost the same bra size except she is a tad bigger but after some adjusting it fit me pretty well. I quickly towel dried my hair. Once I felt content with my appearance I dried the floor as best as I could with the towel and then placed the wet clothes inside the towel and wrapped it up. I drained the tub of the water. I put the bulging towel into the sink and hoped Rose would find it.

I walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked down the same path rose took me. I was about to descend the stairs when an opened door caught my eye. It was only opened a bit but it still caught the corner of my eye. I looked down the stairs and saw no one there. They were probably in the kitchen or the living room. I slowly tiptoed to the door not wanting to make a sound. I wasn't usually nosy but just one peek wouldn't hurt. Once I got to the door I cracked it open even more and peered inside.

* * *

 **EPOV**

As I stood under the shower head I never felt so happy before. For two years I've searched for my missing half and she was just upstairs from me. When she agreed to start the bonding process with me I just wanted to shout it to the heavens what a lucky man I was. Although she claims that we know nothing about each other I was earning so much about her already. She was a shy girl. Also modest by the way she blushes at compliments and does not wish to be perceived as a loose woman. She's also smart for I have seen her papers in class ad Rosalie has told me about her love of literature. I know there is so much more to learn about her but I was very pleased with who she was already. I couldn't wait to show her my passions and interests.

I took my time washing myself and redressing myself in warm clothing. I left my brother's bedroom towards the kitchen and found rose placing various kinds of food on the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked up but then went back to her doing.

"Bella has been here for an hour and a half and I have yet to feed her. I want to make her something to eat. Please find her will you? I want to make a dish she will enjoy." I nodded my head and looked for around the main floor for her but she was nowhere to be seen. I had a sneaky suspicion that Rose made her bathe on the third floor. My floor. I didn't even check the second floor as I made my way up to the third. I was going to head towards my bathroom when I saw an open door that led to my private sanctuary.

I peeked through the crack and saw Bella with her back turned inspecting my latest creation.

"It took me about a week to make it look right." I said as I opened the door. She squeaked and jumped in my direction. Her face looked like a child who was caught and it was so cute it made me laugh. Her eyes opened really wide and her mouth hung open. She placed her hands over her forehead once she realized it was me and the blush began to form on her cheeks but it didn't stop there. The redness crept down her throat and unto her chest. It was then that I noticed she was wearing a shirt that revealed her luscious breasts. They weren't too small or too big. They seemed perfect. I quickly blinked my eyes and focused solely on her face as I felt my lower stomach tingle.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She spoke quickly as she walked closer to me. Although my fingers itched to touch her, it didn't help with my focus. "I just saw the door was open and when I looked inside.."

I gently placed my fingertips on her soft lips and kissed her forehead. "Bella," I started as I looked into her eyes, "I don't mind you looking at my work. But next time you are curious, just ask. There are no secrets between us okay?" She nodded her head and I removed my fingers to grasp her small one.

"So...you do carpentry?" She asked as she looked back at the wooden rocking chair. I nodded my head and walked with her to the chair so she could get a closer look.

"My father taught me. On Ethoros, every picks learns a trade for a living. Kind of like how Earth has careers. But we learn a trade from when we are children so we have our whole lives to become perfect in it." I explained she she touched and inspected the chair. It made me swell with pride that my work had impressed her so much.

"It's so beautiful." She said after some time and finally parted with it. She came in front of me and looked me straight in the eye. "Is it possible for you to make me one as well?"

I didn't hide the smile on my face as I pulled her into a hug. "I will make you anything you want."

She smiled brightly and I couldn't resist. I gently placed my lips on top of hers and kissed. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck causing us to draw closer. It felt wonderful having her so close but to also feel every curve and soft place made my head began to swim as I hungered for more. I began to kiss her quicker and frantic as she did the same. My hands moved from the safeness of her back to her hips and pulled her closer to me. A small moan escaped her lips and I took the moment to taste her with my tongue. She tasted of sugar and it drove me mad. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as another part of me began to rise. I placed my hand behind her head to keep her close an-

"Well, well, well."

I quickly jumped from Bella and scratched the back of my head as I turned my back towards the unwelcome guest.

"Edward, Bella breakfast is served. Please come quickly before Emmett eats it all." Rosalie said as she walked down the hall and I heard a chuckle. Damn, the girl knew how to ruin a moment. After a couple of breaths I turned back to Bella and saw that her hair was a bit wild her breathing was slightly labored. I tried to calm my thoughts as i took her by the hand and guided her back downstairs.

I have to learn to control myself. Or else Bella might be the death of em. But its a death I'd gladly welcome.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just wanted something fluffy before it gets chaotic but there are some funny scenes coming later. I have a lot in store with this story.**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I am back and with a new chapter too! Hopefully you all had a fun and safe Thanksgiving and Black Friday!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Thank you Rose but I cannot eat another bite!" I said as I placed my hand on my bloated stomach and shook my head. Rosalie had made me a cheese omelet for breakfast and I was able to stuff two in my stomach but I could hold no more.

"But Bella you have hardly eaten at all!" She said as she tried to break more eggs into a bowl.

"Rose, she already had two. She can't handle anymore." Edward said coming to my defense. I smiled at him while trying to hold back a burp. That would so not be attractive.

"Fine! I guess Emmett will just have another one." She said as she cracked three more eggs into the bowl and started whisking away. We were currently sitting at the island with Edward on my side and Emmett sitting across from me. He was currently on his third omelet halfway down his throat as he looked at his wife and nodded his head. Rose shook her head but once she turned back towards the stove I could see a smile grow on her face.

"Me and Bella will just be in the living room." Edward said as he looked back at me and I nodded. I did like Emmett but watching him eat made my stomach turn. He showed the eggs no mercy.

Edward softly grasped his hand over mine and I followed him into the living room. He sat down in the middle of the long couch and patted the spot next to him. I silently obliged and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I tucked my head under his chin. My heat fluttered being so close to him. For a couple seconds it was really quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice really. There wasn't a rush to speak. But I was curious about something.

"So Edward.." I said as I lifted my head slowly and looked into his eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning pink but I pushed through the nerves and asked anyway. "Can you tell me about Ethoros?"

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I guess I'm confused. You live in both Ethoros and Everdale?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well Ethoros is the planet and Everdale is the community where I live. Where you have cities and towns we have communities because it's not ran by one person but by a group of people. Usually a group of elders from different sectors of the community."

"A sector?" I asked and probably looked confused.

"A sector could be anything from farming, carpentry, law enforcement." He explained and I nodded my head. It did make sense. To have different people from different parts of the town making decisions together. It sounded very democratic to know that everyone had a voice.

"Is your family a part of the elders?"

He shook his head. "No, my father is not old enough to be a part of the elders and he feels he is not ready for that type of responsibility. And my mother is too in love with her business and her family to want the job."

"Your mother has a business?" I was intrigued. I had never met anyone who owned their own business.

"Yes, she's a baker. She started it when her and my father married. He studied medicine and my mother loved making cookies and pies. After I began schooling she decided to start her business. She's been successful ever since."

"What does she actually bake?"

"Well anything really. Wedding cakes, pies, cookies, brownies, cramwells, sugar dust, choco-"

"I'm sorry but cramwells?" I had to ask.

"Yeah they are delicious. Its caramel brownies. And sugar dust is a chocolate cake covered in crushed vanilla cookies."

"It sounds delicious." I could feel my mouth watering just thinking about it. "She sounds great. I'd love to meet her one day. I bake but its nothing extravagant." I lamely admitted. "Just a chocolate cake here and there."

"I'd love to taste it sometime." He said as he smiled at me. I have never really cooked for anyone except my parents and a few occasions for Angela. Jessica swore off sweets for a year but she had a slice every now and then. I blushed when he asked for a cake.

"I'm pretty sure it won't taste as good as your mother's." I said as I shook my head. Edward was about to say something when Emmett walked into the room and sat in between us on the couch. He then placed an arm around each of us as he yawned dramatically. I could see Edward clenching his jaw shut but Emmett was smiling wide.

"So what did I miss?" He asked as he looked between us. Edward was giving him the death stare as Emmett smiled even wider. I couldn't help but chuckle. His smile was infectious.

"Well we were just talking about your mother's baking." I finally answered.

"Yes. My mom is wonderful at baking. I could eat her cookies all day. Rosie is just under her." He said as his eyes focused somewhere else. "You know I can bake too." He said as his body faced me fully.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean I can only make brownies but I can make the best batch you've ever had. Come." He said as he stood up from the couch and offered his hand to me. "Watch the master."

"Okay." I said as I grabbed his hand and walked with him to the kitchen again. I heard a groan behind me and saw Edward shaking his head. It confused me as to why he would react like that but I would soon learn why.

* * *

"So you see Bella, all you need to do is add six eggs and five cups of flour and you are good to go." He said as he placed the brown glop of 'so-called' brownie mixture into the oven. I watched him for twenty minutes make a concoction as he spoke about his sub-par abilities. But once the brownies were in the oven he washed his hands and leaned against the counter.

"So Bella, how do you like my brother?" He asked nonchalantly as he grabbed an apple from the wicker basket in the middle of the island and bit into it.

"Well...he's a real gentleman and he makes my heart race." I admitted as I tried not to avert my eyes from Emmett's. "We have agreed to start the bond and I'm confident this will be lasting."

"I'm glad." He said as he swallowed and took another bite. "As a big brother I am to look after my younger brother. Edward is the baby of the family and he's a good man. He's a hard worker and cares about those he loves. He might be a bit of a moody freak from time to time but he's a great person. And I just want the best for him is all." He said honestly.

"And I promise to be all I can be for him Emmett." I replied. "I know I don't understand Ethoros or the bonding but what I do know is that the moment I saw Edward I knew my life would never be the same. He's all I can think about and he makes me feel like I'm floating and at peace all at once. I want to know him better and I promise to treat him with the same respect he has shown me."

"I trust our word Bella." he said as he threw the apple cord in the sink and turned back towards me. "Bella, can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"If Edward does anything to upset or disrespect you, let me or Rose know. I love my brother but you are important to the bonding too and should feel comfortable at all time. Rose and I are not just here for Edward. We are here for you too."

I could feel my face grow warm as I didn't fight the smile on my face. "Thank you, Emmett. That means a lot to me." That was true. It made me feel important to know that Emmett cared for my well being despite the fact that he hardly knew me.

"Emmett?" Rose shouted somewhere in the house.

"In the kitchen with Bella." He yelled back.

I could hear footsteps and then her flawless form coming through the doorway. She smiled at us but then her eyes widened and her smile fell into a scared face.

"Emmett!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. But she wasn't looking at him or me but past us. I turned to see what she was looking at and my heart dropped.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload but I wanted to give you guys something. I hope you enjoye dit!**

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies! I am back and with a new chapter too! I know it's been so long but I am back and will update more. My schedule was sssooo busy but I am back and ready for more chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I am so sorry Rosie." Emmett cried as he tried to hold Rose but she slapped his hands back every time.

"Saying sorry cannot fix this situation Emmett." She sneered as she glared at him. Her eyes were hard and cold like ice.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear."

"You ruined my kitchen!" She screeched as she pointed to the now destroyed oven. Smoke was still coming out of the inside as Edward inspected what could be salvaged. "My beautiful stove is now ruined! I hope you love frozen meals because that is all we are eating!" She screamed as she stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Emmett, who had looked like a dog with a tail in between his legs, quickly followed behind her. I shook my head and tried to muffle my chuckling as I turned my attention towards Edward.

"Can it be saved?" I asked as I folded my arms behind me and tried to look over his back at the damage.

After a couple seconds he finally sighed and straightened his back. "I'm afraid not." He then looked my way and shrugged his shoulders. "Emmett did a number on this one."

"Oh no," I felt bad for the oven. It really was too beautiful to have gone this way. "Will Rosalie be mad at Emmett for long?"

"Not likely. Once Emmett buys her a new oven she will likely forgive him and move on." He said as he smiled and hugged me close. "Honestly this is not the first time he has destroyed a stove. That's why she stopped allowing him access to their kitchen back in Ethoros."

I pouted as I looked at the stove again. "It's too bad for the stove. I actually think I feel in love with it." I admitted as I looked at the ruin appliance.

"Hey," I heard him whisper as he gently used his finger to turn my head towards him. "No pouting. Smile always." He smiled as he said it.

I looked into his eyes and just realized how close we were to each other. His green eyes were piercing mine and I felt warm and my heart beat strongly in my chest. I instinctively moved closer to him. And he responded in the same gesture. Once I could feel his breath on my face something inside of me snapped. I pushed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He held me tighter to his as well as our lips moved in sync. I accidentally bit his bottom lip and he groaned. I had never heard anything sound so sexy before and I unconsciously moaned. I felt my stomach and lower region tingle as his breathing became ragged and to kissed across my jawline. I held him closer, wanting to feel all of him.

"Edward." I breathily moaned as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on my neck.

"Isabella."

I felt my body freeze and in a second I was about three feet away from Edward. I tried to subtly fix my hair but I had no where to put my hands so I settled on my elbows.

I looked at a smirking Rosalie and Emmett as I tried to control my breathing. Even though we now had some company in the room, the sensual tension between Edward and I was electrifying. EVen being three feet from him I just wanted to slather his face with kisses and hold him close.

"Come Bella. Your clothes are dry."

"O-okay." I reply quietly as I walked ahead but stopped at the doorway to peak back at Edward. I could tell he was struggling just as much as I was. His eyes were alive with want and need. I could feel my body turning towards him again, my eyes locked in his smoldering gaze.

"Bella." I heard Rosalie say again. It snapped me out of the trance and I felt my cheeks blush as I ran out of the room and followed Rosalie up the stairs.

* * *

 _That damn Rosalie!_

She knew exactly what she was doing. She just had to interrupt Bella and I kissing.

As soon as the girls were out of the room Emmett, who I forgot was standing by the doorframe, walked past me and took a seat at the island. He then pulls out the chair beside him and says, "Come and sit kid brother. I think you need the talk."

I rolled my eyes but sat down beside him and angled myself towards him. "I know about the butterflies and the flowers, Emmett."

"I know that bro but," He said as his face grew a little serious, "you and Bella are bonding now. So this is all on her. However, she does not know all about our culture and traditions. You have to be careful on how far you guys do when you are alone. Don't let your body speak for your mind."

Although Emmett loves to joke and play around a lot, he can be serious at times. I should probably heed his warning.

"I know Em. It's just...having her so close. I know what I should do but there's what I want to do.." I poorly admitted my train of thinking.

I felt his hand pat my back as he sighed. "I know the feeling little brother. It's hard having such hot women as our mates."

* * *

I followed Rosalie up the stairs again but this time she stopped at the second floor and went to the first door on her right. We came into a room that was clearly designed by Rosalie. A queen sized bed with rose pink, silk covers and fluffy throw pillows. A white couch settled in front of a white, french inspired fireplace with matching dresser sets.

Rosalie stopped in front of her couch and sat down. I quietly sat down beside her as she looked at me with almost a motherly look.

"Bella, I am beyond glad that you and Edward have decided to start the bonding process it's so beautiful and can be the best decision you ever make. However, I don't want you to rush it." She said while looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

She turned her head for a couple seconds and scrunched up her nose. Once it seemed like she found an answer she looked at me again and took a deep breath. "I want to tell you about how Emmett and I met. Would you like to hear it?" I nodded my head. I always loved hearing about stories. "Believe it or not I am actually from here, Earth. I was born in Albany, New York in the year 1971. I had a normal family. My father was an accountant and my mother was a stay at home wife. I had an older sister named Scarlette and a younger sister named Lillian. I was very popular and had a great life. I still remember the day I met Emmett. It was 1988, I was 17 and it was the summer before my senior year. I was shopping by myself at the the local mall when I saw him across the mall floor. It's funny. Although there was probably a hundred people between us, once my eyes saw his handsome face I couldn't look away. It was like my feet were moving on their own and I had no control over my body. We barely said hi to each other until we found a storage room closet and had consummated our relationship. The need was so strong and we just went with what we felt. I had sexual intercourse before but that day with Emmett, was one of the best experiences in my life. It something that I cannot explain but you must feel it for yourself. However, Ethoros is different from Earth. Here on Earth anyone can have sex with anyone with no strings attached. It's not like that on Ethoros. Once you and your mate have sexual intercourse the bonding is complete. I didn't understand what was going on. I was confused and scared but in love with Emmett. I ran away from home to follow Emmett because I did not want to lose him. However, once I went to Ethoros I couldn't handle the cultural and societal change. So for the first couple of months, things between Emmett and I were off. At times I would love him wholeheartedly and other times I would become so angry and homesick. It took a long time for me to come to terms with the decisions I made. I didn't think clearly about what I had done and neither had Emmett. I didn't say goodbye to my family. I never got to see my sisters or parents again." As she spoke her eyes slowly traveled to the empty fireplace. I could hear the sadness and pain as she spoke. Tears began to gather in my eyes. Her blue eyes looked back towards me with a small smile lifting in the corner of her mouth. "I don't want the same to happen for you and Edward. I want you two to get to know each other and for you to think about the life you are choosing. It is not an easy decision. But if you ask my opinion...I have never been more happier in my life. It was difficult at first but I can't imagine my life without him. I just wish I had made better decisions."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. I promise I will think and learn about Edward's culture." I replied. I was really glad she shared her story with me and I could tell this was in confidence or else she probably would have said it with everyone in the room.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" I asked. She nodded her head and I thought about how I was going to word my thought. "Did you ever find out what happened to your family?"

"Well, thanks to modern technology, a.k.a Facebook I am able to see a bit into their lives. Unfortunately my parents are no longer alive. Scarlette has opened her own clothing line and is happily married with two daughters. Lillian is a painter and travels the world. Sometimes I want to message them and let them know I am alive and well. However, I know that road will only lead to heartbreak. I am just happy they are happy." She said as she turned behind her and turned back around with my clothes in her hands, dried and folded. She placed them on the couch and stood up to leave the room. Just as she was about to leave I remembered something else I wanted to ask.

"Umm Rosalie?"

"Yes?" She stopped and turned within the doorframe.

"If you were seventeen in 1988 then why are you not older?" I asked cocking my head a bit to the side.

"Time on Ethoros is different than Earth. One year in Ethoros is equal to five years on Earth." I should have been dumbfounded by her simple explanation but then again I was the mate to a man from a different dimension.

"Change your clothes and then come down. Maybe we could watch a movie or something." She said as she closed the door and left me alone.

 _Watch a movie...that's the most normal thing we'd do all day._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I ope you like this chapter and if you did then expect the next one soon!**

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovelies! I am back and with a new chapter too! Its been a couple of weeks too. GUess it's time for a nice update.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

We did end up watching a movie. Since Rosalie had missed so much time from Earth she wanted to see everything. She decided on watching, "Beauty and the Beast" and snuggled with Emmett on the love seat while she let Edward and I sit next to each other on the long couch. I could feel my cheeks heat up as he took my hand within his own and interlaced our fingertips. I glanced at him and saw him staring intently at me. My stomach began to grow warm as I reluctantly trained my eyes on the screen.

 _I have never been on a date...and yet I skipped school to be with a guy I barely know, agreed to a bonding ceremony, and practically jumped his bones not even twenty minutes ago. Yeah what a slut I've turned into._

Although Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite films, I could hardly focus on it. Being so close to Edward was making me feel so weird but I gladly welcomed it at the same time. I just wanted to ask him everything. _What exactly did Ethoros look like? Where there movies on Earth too? What did his parents look like? How different are we?_ I just wanted to turn to him and just hurl all of my thoughts on him but when I peeked at him from the corner of my eye I could see how into the film he was. His eyes were wild and glancing wildly at the screen. His mouth hung open a bit. It was as if he was in awe. I smiled at him and decided to hold my tongue...for now.

Once the credits graced the screen, I fully turned towards him and saw him smile at the screen. "Did you like the movie?" I asked curiously, even though I knew the answer.

"I loved it." He smiled even wider at me, his green eyes twinkling. _Like a child._ "Do you like this movie?"

"It's my favorite." I replied and squeezed his hand.

"Rosie? Are you crying?"

We both turned to see a bewildered Emmett looking at an apparent teary-eyed Rosalie. "Are you honestly crying at a movie?"

"Shut up Emmett!" She screeched as she frantically tried to cover up her tear stains. "I honestly thought he was gonna die without her telling him she loved him! Don't make jokes." She babbled as she stomped out of the room with an apologizing Emmett behind her.

I shook my head. "Are they always like that?" I asked as I looked at a chuckling Edward.

"Unfortunately yes. They have always been that way. So dramatic and over the top with everything. But I think their love for each other keeps them coming back together."

"Their fighting and making up is starting to give me whiplash." I said as I placed my palm on my head.

I felt Edward remove my hand and softly kissed my forehead. The gesture was so sweet that I couldn't fight my blush if I tried.

"I think I'd better take you home, Bella." He sighed and grabbed my hands to help me up. "It's almost two o'clock. School will let out soon." I could see him pointing to something. I turned to see him pointing to a clock on the wall on the right side of the large television. It read 1:52 p.m. and school let out at 2:30 p.m.

"Yeah you're probably right." I sighed. Failing to hide my frown. I couldn't believe I had practically spent the whole day with Edward. It barely felt as if a an hour had passed.

"If if makes you feel any better." I heard him say as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back as I breathed in his scent. "I don't want you to go either. If I could I would keep you here for a couple of days. Or maybe never return you home."

"I'm pretty sure that is called kidnapping." I said within the crook of his arm.

"I don't mind. As long as you're with me."

"I rather prefer you when you're not a fugitive." I said as a giggle escaped my throat. Glad he could make me smile. He escorted me to the main hall and waited for me to gather my things while he left to tell Rosalie and Emmett we were leaving.

"Oh so soon! Well Bella you must come back. Maybe then my stove won't be so damaged." She sneered as she gave Emmett the side eye. I saw him frown slightly as I tried to laugh at the two.

"I will." I said as I hugged them both goodbye and walked hand in hand with Edward towards a silver Volvo. "You drive?"

"Yes. Doesn't everyone on earth do?" He asked as he opened the door for me. It caught me off guard but I smiled at the gesture and sat inside.

"But how do you know how to drive? Are there cars on Ethoros?" I asked confused. A person from another dimension could drive before I do. Man I needed to step my game up.

"No. We don't have cars. I guess in that sense you can say we are ...um... old fashioned?" He replied as he pulled out of the driveway and started towards my house.

I would have asked him more questions but I had to give him directions as to where I lived. It took us a little longer than before to get to my house because we did get lost a bit. Once we made it to my house, Edward parked the car and looked at me.

"I will miss you." I said as I looked at him. "I mean I feel sad I'm leaving you and my heart is telling me not to go but I know I have too. This is all too much to handle at once. I still have so many questions." I admitted, my heart already clenching at the thought of leaving him.

"I understand. I'm sorry you feel so confused. I didn't mean to do that to you." He said as he placed his hand over mine and lightly kissed my knuckles. His lips leaving a tingly trail. "But I can and will answer any questions you may have tonight." I was confused by what he meant but then it clicked.

I looked into his bright eyes and smiled at him. "Okay."

* * *

"Why did you not come to school today, Bella?" Jessica practically yelled into the phone.

Edward left and my mom came home about an hour later. It was about 6:35 p.m. when Jess blew up my phone so cheer practice must have been over.

"Jess I'm sorry I.." my mouth suddenly stopped moving. I wanted to tell her that Edward and his 'cousins' has whisked me from school and that I had spent the entire day at their house and practically had sex with him twice. "I just wasn't feeling good. I had really bad cramps today so I left school early. I think I'm getting my period soon."

 _Why didn't I tell her?_

"Uh huh. Whatever Bella. But you should have came today. So at cheer...". Jessica talked about cheer practice and the latest gossip at school for about another hour before we finally hung up. I listened and responded accordingly so she felt as if I was listening but my mind kept drifting. _Jessica is my best friend and I've known her my whole life. Why would I keep this a secret from her?_

* * *

 _"Now tell me anything your heart desires." Edward said as he held my palm in his own and he stared into my were back into the meadow and still wearing the same clothes. This time we decided to sit and just talk. Although I wished nothing more than to just kiss him senseless, I needed to know more.  
_

 _"What is school like there?" I asked. I know it wasn't the most elaborate or intriguing questions but I did want to know._

 _"Well," He began as he looked up into the sky but still held unto my hand, "When we turn six we begin the learning process. We are all separated by our ages and we head over to a building very similar to school. There is a head teacher and they teach us reading, writing, arithmetic, history and science. We attend from early morning to about midday. Then we receive an hour break for our meals and play before we return for our trade learning. That lasts from midday to about early evening around five or so. Then we return home. Its a long day but we are never bored for long."_

 _"That sounds like a lot for a young child." I said once he finished._

 _"Yes it does but it taught me a lot. I learned to be more patient and to share. I also developed a love for learning. At first I did not like it. I was annoyed. I wanted to be home with my brothers and my parents. Running around my mother's bakery and watch my father create things. However, once I picked up my first hammer, I never set it down again"_

 _"Well...the patience part is true. You did search long and hard for me." I smirked as I clutched his hand harder._

 _"Yes. I have waited a long time for you Bella." He said while kissing the back of my hand._

 _"But you are just seventeen. Why search for your mate when you are so young and could look for them first?" I questioned._

 _His face grew solemn as he stared at our joined hands. "Life is very lonely and bleak without a mate. At first I did not care for a mate. As a child I just wanted to be free and do as I wanted. However, as time passed I began to see how my parents were so happy together. They were hardly alone. Yes, at first it seemed suffocating and it would to any outsider. But to them, they were complete and whole. They enjoyed each others company and longed to be near one another again. I guess once I turned fourteen, I began to feel the loss of that connection. My heart began to long for that kind of love. To know that one day I will come home to someone who will long for me as I began to long for them. Over time the feeling became a need. Once I graduated school and turned sixteen, I couldn't handle the loss anymore. I had to find my soul mate. However, once I began my journey I began to get scared."  
_

 _"Why?" I asked softly. It took him about a minute to answer me but he did just as softly._

 _"What if my mate did not want to be found? What if she did not wish to be bonded with me? I thought if she was happy with her life, how could I come and destroy hers? I was doubting that my mate would ever want me."_

 _"Then why continue if you were having doubts?"_

 _"I had to see what she looked like. I had to know what she was like. Even if she casted me away at the first glance...I had to know. But my fear has lessened greatly since then." He said as a smirk graced his lips and his green eyes pierced mine. "You are more than i would have ever dream of as a mate."_

 _I could feel my cheeks blush as I quickly averted his eyes. "Besides I would have won you over one way or another. You cannot resist my charm." He proudly stated and I rolled my eyes at him._

 _I guess cocky is another one of his traits._

* * *

 **Okay guys this chapter is long overdue! So sorry for the long wait but here it finally is.  
**

 **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovelies! I know it has been...months since I last updated. In August I suffered a miscarriage which put me in a deep depression. After months of therapy and healing, I am much better and happier. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus but I am back and ready to finish my stories. I hope you all had wonderful holidays and are looking forward to spring break. I know I am! Now without further delay...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Everything was going wonderful. It had been two weeks since I began the bonding process with Edward and everyday I am less anxious. I was so afraid that because he was from another world with different customs and lifestyle that maybe we wouldn't work out. However, he answered every question I gave him and was completely honest. It was still some getting used too but I didn't want to give up. My heart would not let me...literally. Even after thirty days my heart stills aches when he's far and flutters when he's close.

When we went back to school after bonding, it was an instant gossip. For weeks people could not stop whispering every time they spotted us together. Jess and Angela were no better. They demanded that he sit with us at lunch so they could get a better look at him. I knew better. Jess wanted to approve of him. Although she dated many guys, she was picky about who she wanted to go steady with. I still remember how nervous I was that day.

 _I was biting my lip trying to calm my nerves as I grabbed a chocolate milk carton._

 _"Shouldn't I be the one nervous here?" He whispered as he nudged me with his elbow. He was smiling softly as he chuckled. Why wasn't he?_

 _"How can you be so calm?" I asked as we both turned to pay for our meals. From the corner of my eye I could see him shrug his shoulder as he pased some change._

 _"I am nervous but I'm better at hiding it than you are." I rolled my eyes and looked for the girls. He was much better at handling his emotions than I was. "Hey."  
_

 _I turned toward him to see his eyes serious and his mouth in a straight line. "I love that your such an open book. I even like seeing you so nervous. It makes me feel so special that you want to introduce to your friends. It means a lot to me." He said so low but I heard every word. His green irises captured my brown ones and I couldn't look away. How can it be that every time he tells me something he loves about me I get sucked under his spell?_

 _"Yo! Bella!"_

 _I blinked rapidly after hearing a voice call out to me. I took a step back from Edward after realizing that our chests were too close for comfort. The only thing separating us where our trays. However, I only took a baby step back, not wanting to be too far from him. I bit my lip and lowered my head. Feeling a bit embarrassed while trying to hide my blush I walked silently towards the girls I call 'friends' as I felt Edward follow behind me. I could practically feel their eyes following us. I quickly seated myself beside Angela as Edward sat on my left. Jessica sat across form us. She always did, stating that she loved to stretch her legs out without feeling our bodies hindering her._

 _"Hey guys" I said looking at the girls. "It feels like it's been forever since we sat together for lunch like this." I really meant it. Sometimes we get so caught up in our lives that we hardly meet during school hours._

 _"Same." Angela said as she bit into her food._

 _"Enough chit chat!" Jess said as she waved her hand and stared hard at Edward. "What are you intentions with our Bella?"_

 _"Jess!" I whispered harshly._

 _"I need to know his motives, Bella. You were practically a nun and now you suddenly have a boyfriend." She said still keeping her eyes on him._

 _I was going to stop her in her tracks until I felt a warm, large hand on my knee. "That's okay, Bella. I don't mind." He looked into my eyes and I could feel my heart beat faster and my cheeks redden. Not just because he seemed so calm but also because he hasn't touched me below the waist before and his hand was like fire on my skin. A pleasant burn._

 _"I really like Bella." He said while turning towards Jess, however his hand stayed on my knee. "Yes she is beautiful but also clumsy and shy. It makes her even more beautiful. I want to get to know her more and I just hope she feels the same."_

 _"You better not mean more than that." Jess said as she bit into her apple and began conversing with Angela._

 _The rest of lunch passed by fine. It was mainly us girls talking about the weekend and school while Edward just listened. He spoke only when asked questions but didn't seem bored. Once I finished most of my meal I went with Jess to dump our trays. Once I dropped my tray in the bin I heard Jess quietly say my name._

 _"He seems like a good guy. I think he will treat you well." She said with no smile on her face but I knew better. She was always smiling unless she was serious, which was hardly ever. I smiled and hugged her. Although I don't live for her approval, I am glad that she thinks he is a good man._

 _"Alright alright. Enough of the mushy feelings. I want to grab my stuff before the bell rings. My grades matter this year you know? I have to stay on the cheer team and all." She said while waving me off. Jess wasn't a fan of public displays of affections but I was okay with that._

 _Sure enough as soon as we got back to the table the bell rang. The girls and I parted ways as Edward and I walked together._

 _"My friends like you." I said as soon as we were alone._

 _"I'm glad. I know Angela was friendly but the other had me a bit nervous I have to admit. I think I might have passed some sort of test." He said as looked at me._

 _"You did. With flying colors at that."_

 _"I do have one question." I nodded my head and looked at him. "What is a nun?"_

 _I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the absurdity of the question. Or maybe it was the look of confusion on his face. Whatever it was, that I literally had to grab him for support for I could hardly contain my laughter. I think I might have cried. Yes, I was so glad my friends approved of him._

I am very happy to have m friends approve of Edward. We have been through so much together and I was glad to have them a part of m life. Despite the fact that I couldn't give them the specifics of Edward's true self or homeland.

Despite me agreeing to the bonding process, its still difficult to comprehend. He has told me so much about Ethoros but it seems like a fairy tale. Something that sounds utterly beautiful but doesn't exist. This other Earth that is environmentally conscience and biologically friendly sounds so odd...yet fascinating. I was considered the "hippie" by my friends since I preach about the importance of recycling most of the time. I even tried my hand at veganism once but failed miserably once I smelled chicken.

 _Are we so different? I wonder what his home looks like. I wonder if I would like it? I wonde-_

"What's got your mind so distant?"

I snapped out of my train of thought as my mom bumped my hip with hers. I was grabbing the plates to serve out take out and my mind must have wandered. I quickly shut the cupboard and took my place at the table as my parents talked among themselves. I was usually quiet so this was nothing new. Once I plated my dish, however, my mother started to poke my mind.

"So Bella, how is school?"

"School is school. Nothing too special." I say while trying to stop my cheeks from turning red. I took a spoonful of mashed potatoes as an unsettling feeling sat in my belly. Although I was not lying...at least about the academic aspect I was hiding Edward from my parents. It didn't feel right. I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on my plate. "I..I've made some new friends lately. There's a couple of new kids at school. I have a couple of classes with them so I figured why not?"

"I've heard of them." My dad answered while thinking. Of course being a small town, my dad would know everything. "A Rosalie, Emmett and a ...Edmund fellow I think they are."

"Edward, dad." I correct. For some reason I had to correct my dad. I don't normally care but my heart ached at the way he said it. It didn't escape my notice how her eyebrow raised at my correction of Edward's name.

"Whatever his name may be I have heard about them. I think it's about time you made some new friends." He replied as he ate.

"Yes, it is." My mother smiled wickedly my way. "Maybe Bella will even begin to date."

"When hell freezes over." My dad almost choking on his food protest.

"I'm just joking with you hun. But Bella will eventually have to date one day, you know." My mother giggled as she caressed his arm. Dad just grumbled under his breath as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

My cheeks flamed at how my dating life was being discussed. Little did they know that dating would be the least of their worries...

 **I wanted this to be a fun chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and got some enjoyment out of it. I know I did. Until next time!**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
